


It's the Zombie Apocalypse, Dean Winchester

by KataleesaSkywalker



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angel Castiel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crowley and Feelings, Daryl and Dean Bromance, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Drama & Romance, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hershel Lives, M/M, Michonne and Castiel friendship, Mpreg, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Survival, Unplanned Pregnancy, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataleesaSkywalker/pseuds/KataleesaSkywalker
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel wake up one day to find out the world has ended. They don't realize it at first, not until Dean and Castiel go into town and see cars abandoned on the side of the road. When they're suddenly attacked by zombies, they do their best to fight them off, and head back to the Bunker to grab Sam. They pack up the car and hit the road to try to save humanity, just as they always do, each of them wondering if this is finally the dystopian Croatoan future that Lucifer always promised. Rick and Michonne are in love, giving hope to their broken group who is still trying to get over the death of Glenn. When three strange men show up to their camp in a loud, black Impala, they don't hesitate to attack and defend their people. Things are either gonna get bad, or much, much worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So truth be told, I'm only on Season 4 of the Walking Dead right now, but I wanted to write this anyway using what I know so far. Please don't post any spoilers or anything, because I am still watching it as I'm writing this.
> 
> Chapter warnings: mentions of suicide

The world had finally ended. They knew it would someday. Except, this time, it was sudden. There was no warning to the Apocalypse like there had been in the past. There was no window of opportunity for them to prevent it from happening. One minute life was normal, and the next it wasn't. 

They had been on the road for two weeks now, and they still hadn't run into another living person - well, one who didn't want to eat their flesh, anyway. Dean had always joked that he wanted to kill some zombies, but this wasn't exactly what he meant. They were exhausted and spent and desperately needed a break. Even Castiel was looking worn down, his trench coat draped around him and still covered in blood, guts and God knew what else. None of them had a chance to shave in days, still wearing the same clothes they were when they first hit the road. 

There had to be some end to this, right? Surely it couldn't last forever...

They always thought there would be more time to do things. Despite their choice of profession, deep down they had hoped to live a long full life. Dean wanted to retire on a farm someday, sitting on a lake and surrounded by trees. Maybe Sam would find some nice girl to settle down with. Maybe Dean would get his head out of his ass and finally tell Castiel how he felt... but there was no time for that now. Not in the middle of the actual Apocalypse. 

It was around noon when they stopped at a diner along the road towards Atlanta, Georgia. There was only a few cars parked in front of it, with about five lingering zombies blocking the door. Dean parked the Impala a short distance away, breathing a heavy sigh and grabbing his crossbow. Sam and Castiel each grabbed a machete, slowly climbing out of the car and waiting for Dean's signal to move in. He lifted up his arm and made a chopping motion, and the three men slowly advanced towards the double doors. 

The zombies immediately turned, their mouths dropping open and groans flying from their mangled, rotted lips. Dean unloaded a bolt onto the nearest zombie, while Sam quickly moved forward and swung his machete, causing the undead postman's head to roll to the ground. Castiel swung his machete towards the next zombie, expertly connecting with the former doctor's neck and slicing clean through. The other two zombies, waitresses from the looks of them, went for Dean and he unloaded another bolt while Sam cut off the other's head. They wiped the sweat from their brows while Castiel made sure that none of the zombies were going to be making an encore performance, by stabbing them each in the temple. With one last look around, they slipped into the diner, quickly closing and locking the doors. 

"Make sure the back door is secured," Dean told Castiel, who nodded and went to follow his orders. He plopped down into a booth, breathing out a heavy sigh, his bloody shirt clinging to him like a second skin. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, sliding across from him and setting down his machete. 

Dean laughed bitterly, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward. "We're in the middle of Zombieland, Sammy. I'm just peachy."

"I'm just saying... you hardly ever want to rest these days."

"I'm fine, Sam. Just relax."

Castiel returned, sitting down next to Dean in the booth. "Everything is secure."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean reached out to pat his best friend on the shoulder - and instantly winced with pain at the effort of it. He inwardly cursed that zombie from two days ago that tried to eat him against his own car, and caused him to dislocate his shoulder and break a couple ribs. That was a close call that he would never forget, considering the asshole's teeth had been a mere half inch away from tearing out his neck. Castiel had gotten so angry he smited the fucker into oblivion, which ended up causing hundreds more to swarm them. They barely got out alive. 

Castiel immediately looked concerned and lifted up a hand to heal him, but Dean waved him off.

"Save your strength, man. Besides, every time you use your mojo it seems to attract the ugly sons of bitches even more." He didn't blame the angel, of course. None of them could have known that holy powers would attract them like flies. 

Castiel didn't look happy, but he nodded and lowered his arm anyway, looking like a kicked puppy. "As you wish."

Dean felt like an asshole, but he wanted to keep his family safe. They were all he had these days.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sam spoke up. "So, what's the plan, Dean?"

The hunter turned a wary eye to his brother, the mere effort causing his body to hurt. "Plan?"

"We can't keep going like this. We haven't slept in days. Hell, maybe even a whole week. We _need_ to take a beat and rethink our strategy."

Dean sighed and leaned back against the plastic booth. "Sammy, we can't stop yet. We haven't even found any survivors."

Sam glanced at Castiel, before looking back at Dean. "Maybe... maybe there _aren't_ any survivors."

"What?" The thought had occured to Dean, of course, but it wasn't something he liked to think about. The three of them being the last remaining people on Earth meant that they had been doing all this for nothing. Killing zombies, having one near-death experience after another, running on canned beans and stale crackers - what was the point of it all? There had to be a light at the end of this fucked up tunnel. 

"We were holed up in that Bunker that whole time when it happened. It was safe and secure, so... what if the world really _did_ get wiped out while we were binge watching Netflix?" 

The older Winchester shook his head. Just because he was losing faith didn't mean he wanted them to. "That's impossible. Right, Cas?" he asked, turning to the angel next to him. "I mean, you'd know, right?"

Castiel shrugged. "I have no idea what is happening right now. The angels aren't talking to me." He looked down at the dirty table, and the moldy, half-eaten plate of eggs that sat in front of him. "It's like they're all just... gone."

More silence hung between the three of them until Dean brought a fist down on the table, causing the plate to rattle and the eggs to spill over the side. "No! There has to be something else out there, guys. There _has_ to be." Because if there wasn't, then there was nothing left to do but eat a shotgun and forget about all this.

"And if there's not?" Sam asked gently. "What do we do then?"

"Then we do down swinging, like we always do. You, me and Cas til' the bitter end." 

Sam nodded, sliding out of the booth again and rising to his feet. "Til' the bitter end, then," he repeated, smiling despite their current situation. 

"Yeah, man," Dean chuckled. "Unless you got something better to do than fight some zombies."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter, while Dean turned to look at his friend.

"So Cas, you with us?" Dean asked. Truth be told, the hunter had wondered at least a thousand times over the years just _why_ the angel stuck by them. They weren't good company, and bad things always seemed to happen whenever they were around. Even now, Castiel could hightail it to Heaven and not worry about zombies or stupid hunters who had no chance of saving the world. Why hadn't he told them they were dumb asses and just smited the entire planet and been done with it?

"Of course," the angel replied, smiling warmly at him. "I'll always go with you."

It made Dean's heart flutter at the sentiment, and he was probably blushing a little bit, but he would never say so out loud. He cleared his throat and gestured for the angel to move. Castiel stood to the side while Dean slid back out of the booth, trying desperately not to let on just how much pain he was in. Grabbing his crossbow, he walked towards the window and looked outside, noticing that for once, there were no zombies clamoring to get in and make them dinner. "Fantastic. Now, let's look around the place for some food and supplies before we head out. Cas, keep watch. Sam, you head to the pantry and see what you can dig up."

The other two nodded, getting to their assigned duties. Dean paused for a moment, looking out into the parking lot that was covered in bodies and blood, old cars battered and broken from when their previous owners tried to escape. They had survived a lot of would-be Apocalypses, but he wondered if this was the one that would finally get the drop on them. Even if he didn't fully believe they would get out of this alive, he had to make sure that Sam and Castiel did. There was no other option. 

Go down swinging. 

 

 

 


End file.
